kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Whale of a Tale
A Whale of a Tale is the 71st episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff are fishing, then Kine comes along, and then a gigantic whale. Curiosity drove crowds to have a look at it. King Dedede decides to set up a pleasure cruise for everyone on board his ship, but it really is a whaling ship in disguise. Shortly, it turns out the whale he's after isn't the biggest fish in the ocean. Episode Summary The episode starts with Tiff,Tuff and Kirby fishing on a pier next to the sea. Kine pops up out of the water as Tuff casts his line, and Tiff tells him to be careful or he'll "end up as somebody's dinner". Kine then asks Tiff not to talk about those things as he has nightmares about "waking up next to a side order of fries". Tiff tells Kine that that's just how nature works, Tuff tells him that he would end up as sushi if caught which panics Kine slightly. Kirby interrupts them talking and points to something he's seen; Tiff, Tuff and Kine all look in the direction to see a black shape appearing out of the water. The object causes a wave to sweep in their direction, splashing over the three and carrying Kine with it. The black object rises higher out of the water and we see it expelling water from a blowhole, followed by a large tail splashing out and down into the water. The next scene opens with, what appears to be, the whole population of Cappy Town standing on the same pier as before watching this unknown creature swimming around in the small cove area. Chief Bookem and Mayor Len Blustergas both express their amazement at the creature with the Mayor asking what it is. Tiff informs everyone that it's a whale and reads out some facts on it from the book she's holding, to which Professor Curio expresses his own fascination. Kirby looks at the creature with the obvious thought of wanting to eat it, Tuff tells him that even he wouldn't be able to eat something that big. Chef Kawasaki talks about how a fish that big could serve as meals for a year, but Tiff tells him off and says that the whale is "not on the menu". Kawasaki apologises, saying that he hasn't had lunch yet. Honey comments on how big the whale is and Spikehead wonders why it swam here. Kine pops up again and tells everyone that he heard there's a baby whale that's gone missing from its mother, Tiff and Tuff conclude that the whale here is the mother looking for her baby. Honey is concerned over how the mother will find her baby, and Tiff tells them about how whales communicate. A boat appears with King Dedede's emblem on the side of it, whilst the cappies seem interested by this Tiff seems annoyed. The boat stops in front of the pier and Dedede and Escargoon appear from the bridge of the boat, Dedede pulls out a megaphone and tells the cappies that they're going to do a whale watching cruise. He says it's free and Escargoon tells them all that they'll get to see the whale really close up. Tiff tells them that they shouldn't as they'll scare the whale off, to which Dedede retorts that the whale couldn't be scared of him. She persists by telling them that the whale is looking for her lost baby and shouldn't be disturbed, but Escargoon just brushes that off by saying it would be interesting to see. The cappies all seem interested in this cruise and all agree to wanting to go on it, even Tuff and Kirby are excited for it; they run past Tiff to get the boat and almost knock her into the water in the process. Tiff is annoyed at them all for agreeing to this. Curio and Kawasaki tell Tiff that she should come as she could be their whale watching guide, and Spikehead and Honey tell her it will be fun. As Tiff considers this Dedede tells the boat crew to start the engines, so Tiff makes up her mind and decides to go along. The ship moves at a steady pace to approach the whale. Upon getting next to it, everyone is amazed. Then, Dedede shoves everyone aside to take pictures. Escargoon pulls on his cape, saying that he learned to pick on someone his own size. The whale rises, Dedede claiming that she heard his demands. He wants to get closer, despite the danger to the ship. Tuff and Kirby decide to explore the ship and pass Tiff. Kine talks to Tiff and they discuss their plan for getting the whale and baby together. Meanwhile, Tuff and Kirby walk down a hall. At the end of it they see a door, Waddle Doo giving orders before leaving. He walks down the hall, and when he’s gone, the duo jump from their hiding spot and run to the door. Inside, they discover whaling supplies, Tuff concluding that Dedede wants to catch the whale. They run into the room and hide behind boxes, but Kirby gets distracted and blows their cover. The Waddle Dees capture them. Back on deck, Tiff questions why the ship is so close to the whale. She argues with Dedede and Escargoon, who say that they “like they’re tourists to get up close and personal!” Tiff says that you can’t get any closer than this and sarcastically asks if next is a tour inside her stomach. Escargoon states that it isn’t a bad idea, and he and Dedede laugh. Changes in the dub * ... Trivia * This is one of the several episodes where Kirby flies by inhaling air. * After Kine panics for hearing Tuff saying he'll be a sushi, Kirby cries out "Sushi-poyo". Gallery A9BA4F59-A5EB-410C-8F74-AAA8B1CBF0BB.png|”What could be next? A tour inside her stomach?” B3B92B00-943B-4393-8778-1710A904043F.png|What could be behind the door? 5FA42087-657B-49AB-893B-5B6354235E1E.png|Dedede’s Picture Taking 474A0D40-287B-4F68-B514-C54D62EA1E8C.png|Dedede’s Whaling Ship 42A650B9-34F8-4D90-A274-72CAEFB83942.png|Uh-oh! DA10933F-F853-4404-B1BD-D569D6C709C5.png|Look at all this garbage! E5139197-2EDD-46A5-BD02-23DA51CD1A87.png|Salvation 63B3CEFE-3C7B-4488-AE9B-DBDB753206F1.png|Dedede’s Latest Weapon C210B0CB-580B-42E2-899A-E514790D9576.png|Aiming At Kirby and Kine 46BE1590-55A9-4E34-A1D9-62A94E4601E2.png|Tidal Wave!!! A6CB1048-187F-47DD-BE94-08062705D7C4.png|Reunited 7D96DC23-9F5A-4320-B56C-1BC0F8CF4F39.png|The End